Yury Valok
Yury Valok 'is a werewolf rp'd by King p0tat0 in canifis. He is the owner of the taxidermy shop and can stuff and mount just about anything. He is often seen with his crossbow which he has decorated with many of the things he has hunted in the swamps to show his taxidermy skill. 'Characteristics ''Human form Yury stands at a tall 6'4" with a rugged muscular appearance. He does not show much skin but he has a clear slash from cheek to cheek as if someone had cut his cheeks to make a larger mouth it has since healed over into a scar. Yury appears to be 29 years old and other than his white hair, red eyes and large canine teeth he seems like a normal human, he can usually be seen carrying his pack which carries many things from survival equipment to bolt repair kits. Yury constantly has at least 11 knives on him at any given time. Two small knives hidden in his sleeves, two regular knives in his boots, three daggers in a diagonal strap across his chest and two on each hip, each one in a clipped sheath. Werewolf form Yury stands at 6'8 when he shifts with thick white fur. Yury rarely shifts as he has not turned enough times to fully control himself and fears for what he may do. He carries no weapons in his shifted form, preferring to rely on tooth and nail. Yury however if in a desperate state will use a knife to defend himself. the diagonal strap stays while he is shifted however everything else falls away as his cloths shred away. 'History' 'Childhood' Yury was your ordinary every day werewolf growing up. He grew up in a pack of twelve living in the Morytanian swamps for a good part of his life (100 years) learning survival skills from his mother and learning how to shoot a cross bow from his father. One day the pack came under attack by men made of rock (golems) who had come to take prisoners to be sold as slaves to the vyre the pack fought them off using brute strength and some well placed bolts but some were taken away by the rock men among the missing was Yury who was taken to a lab reeking of blood and death. He was tortured to the point of breaking until he was a mindless husk (this took 10 years) after that he was molded by the vyre (Envy) to crave combat and to detest his kin to the point of murder. Thankfully for Yury A gutsy human servant had sabotaged the experiment and the vyre's imprint for murdering other where had for the most part failed The servant had been with the vyre long enough to know how to split a beings conscience into two separate parts using his own books and spells to create two separate personalities and thus the vyre's experiments had only worked on one of them. 'Late teens' he was set loose in the swamps after the vyre was sure his imprint had stuck and taught him all he could of the werewolf and all there weaknesses. His imprint had made him kill where after where before his trigger phrase had finally been said (phrase being you are not a monster), his mind had swapped personalities from the imprinted yury to the blank slate that that human had created. He knows only his name and all he knew before the imprint. He now works on controlling the anger he feels inside for what he knows as no reason at all.Tea's he has concocted and simple sayings he has taught himself to avoid the thoughts that can set him off. He however can be brought back to the imprinted evil that he must live with by someone uttering the other personality's trigger phrase. 'Adulthood' Yury would grow more and more secluded in his age choosing to study taxidermy and anatomy over sparing with the skilled packs around Morytania. With yury studying taxidermy so deeply he knew he would eventually need something to practice on, yury decided he would dust off his old cross bow and practice with it. Yury found that he was quite good with a cross bow after a few shots and decided to refine his skill by shooting at flying crows and ravens in the area. Those he hit he would turn into a mount and sell to either the residents of the swamp or brought to varrock where he tried to sell them. 'The love of taxidermy' Yury's love of taxidermy sprouts from his days growing up with his family. One day his father brought home a swamp leach and decided he was going to make a pouch out of it for his wife. Yury watched his father do this intently as he fell in love with the idea of working with his hands to make something that would be either enjoyed or used. Soon after watching his father make the swamp leach pouch he wanted to try to make something himself but knew nothing of how to tan leather or preserve flesh with fur. Yury stubbornly refused his fathers advice and tried making anything he could by himself over and over but with the same results of the creation either rotting away or it having to many holes in it to be used. Yury finally caved and after his what felt like hundredth failure he asked his father if he would teach him how to craft and hunt so he could make things that did not rot and kill them without filling them with holes. His father never let yury live down that he needed his help but did so in a way that was more joking than just being mean. His father taught him the locations to shoot for an instant kill and showed him how to make the ingredients he would need to preserve the leather all found on the packs stomping ground. Yury spent every moment he could with his parents untill the day he was taken away. 'The Tzardom' Yury was for the most part was a lone wolf until the tzardom came to be in Canifis, Yury wanted nothing to do with it at first but his pack instincts kicked in and he could not resist looking into it. He found that he rather liked being part of a group even if he had no pack to call his own and he soon joined the tzardom as a citizen of Canifis. Yury had found that there was a building available for ownership in town and he swifly snatched it up and turned it into his own taxidermy shop in town. He prefers to immerse himself in his work and as a result Yury does not have many friends despite him being a rather nice guy. One day while making a delivery of a piece to varrock Yury met a tiny fairy woman named Aderyn who at first wanted nothing to do with him. Yury's natural curiosity however drew him to her and after talking for a little while they became fast friends. He told Aderyn about Canifis and as soon as she heard they had good apple juice she decided that she was going to go with Yury to canifis. Yury agreed to bring her and the two set off, they traveled for what seemed like forever before they arived in the dark and deathly place. The two went into the bar and drank and talked until the fairy fell asleep in the bar. Yury knew leaving her there would mean death for the tiny thing for sure so he brought her to his shop where she woke up and decided that she would not leave until she had cleaned the place up to her rather high standards. She cleans still to this day. 'Misc''' *Yury's mother and father are still alive just conciterd faral for there agresion to any werewolf not part of there pack. *yurys cross bow is mithrill coverd in leftover parts he had from the beasts he taxidermyed for looks. *yury is a master archer from his time hunting small game and his skill with a knife from skinning and knolage of anatomy makes him deadly in both close and long range combat. *Yury is scared of conflict unless it is required.and because of that does not have a pack to join. *what yury does not keep in meat for himself is given away for free to anyone in town who can eat it. Category:Characters Category:Werewolves Category:Zamorakian Category:Male Category:Hunter